An electrical connector including a housing which holds a plurality of terminals may have the terminals formed as a pre-manufactured insert. Such an insert includes a dielectric material that is molded around the terminals to hold the terminals in fixed relative positions, and exposed ends of the terminals are formed to a desired shape which is generally the final shape of the terminals in the connector. Subsequently, the insert is installed into the housing as a unit. The terminal insert eliminates the need to handle the terminals individually, and allows a plurality of terminals to be formed simultaneously to a common shape. However, the terminals in one insert generally cannot have two different shapes because tools which are used for forming one of the shapes will interfere with the terminals which must have a different shape. Further, for a connector having terminals aligned in different rows, each row of terminals must be formed as a separate insert due to difficulty in forming multiple rows of terminals in a single insert. There is a need for an improved insert which facilitates handling and forming of a plurality of terminals, especially terminals which are disposed in two different rows.